Servant
A Servant is an NPC that players can hire for various services in their player-owned house. There are five different servants, each having a higher Construction level requirement and offering better services than the last. Hiring a servant Players can hire a servant at the Servants' Guild, which is located north of the marketplace in East Ardougne. All five servants wander inside the building except for the servant you have hired. Before hiring any servant, the player must meet three requirements: * The player must have the required Construction level. * The player's house must have at least two bedrooms with beds constructed in each one. If one of the beds is removed, then the servant will not become present again until the bed is rebuilt and the player exits and re-enters the house. * The player must not have a servant already hired. If you want to switch servants, you must fire your current servant by talking to him or her in your house before going to the Servants' Guild. Types of servants Services The services provided by servants can be cosmetic or vital resources for training Construction efficiently. All of the servants have the same basic services, but the main difference is that the higher-level servants have larger inventories and quicker response times. All of the servants can: * Be summoned via the bell pull in the dining room or the Call Butler button on the House Settings interface. * Follow the player like a pet even in building mode * Greet visiting players as they enter the house * Serve tea to the owner * Serve food to the owner and the visiting players provided the player has a dining room with a table and a kitchen with the necessary supplies * Serve drinks from the barrel to the owner and the visiting players * Fetch building materials from the bank: ** Plank ** Oak plank ** Teak plank ** Mahogany plank ** Soft clay ** Limestone brick ** Steel bar ** Bolt of cloth ** Gold leaf ** Marble block ** Magic stone * Take items to the bank * Un-note noted items (excluding bones), taking the same amount of time as fetching from the bank In addition, the cook, butler, and demon butler can take logs to the sawmill for conversion into planks. You can use noted logs, but the servant must first un-note them and upon returning to you with the un-noted logs, instead of being automatically deposited to your inventory, you have the option of having them take them directly to the sawmill. Payment The costs of a servant may seem expensive for low level players, but for serious trainers and high level players, servants are well worth the money. Servants only accept money directly from your inventory or by storing coins in a servant's moneybag. After using a servant's paid services eight times, players are required to either pay or fire him or her. The servant cannot be used for anything else before the payment is made; the servant will temporarily keep the items and will not give them until the player pays. Any items that the servant is holding will be deposited in the bank if you leave the house or if the servant is fired.